mi diario secreto 2:la vercion de alice
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Prefacio En el anterior diario secreto supimos como fue para bella esos cuatro meses despues de la marcha de los cullen pero ahora en este diario sabremos cómo fue que se sintió alice, al verse alejada de su mejor y única amiga
1. octubre

Prefacio

En el anterior diario secreto supimos como fue para bella esos cuatro meses después de la marcha de los cullen pero ahora en este diario sabremos cómo fue que se sintió alice, al verse alejada de su mejor y única amiga

Capitulo1: octubre

Alice pov

Tres semanas desde que nos fuimos de forks, todos estamos destruidos, emmett no es el mismo bromista, rosalie dejo de ser vanidosa, esme no dejaba de sollozar, carlisle ya no tenia ánimos, edward el estaba peor que los demás ya que se había alejado del amor de su vida por idiota, jasper el sentia todas las emociones, pero yo solo quería estar sola siempre veía lo que ella hacía y bella sufría mucha más que nosotros pero tenía la esperanza que ella fuera a salir a delante

-alice –dijo tanya mirándome- vamos de compras

- no quiero-dije – quiero estar sola

-deberías cazar-dijo Irina

- no tengo sed-dije

- alice no debes estas asi por una simple humana-dijo tanya

- ELLA NO ES UNA SIMPLE HUMANA, ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA-grite antes de salir corriendo lejos de todos, corrí por horas hasta sentarme en la sima de un árbol el cual me mostraba el paisaje nevado de delani, siempre venia aquí cuando quería mirar su futuro, pero siempre era lo mismo, verla ir a trabajar y ver como no come no duerme ni se mueve por su propia voluntad tal cual como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora.


	2. octubre 2

**Capitulo2: octubre2**

**Llevo dos semanas sin cazar, no me importaba la sed, solo quería estar con mi amiga, con bella, la extraño, Sali de casa para que no em vieran y solo pensaba en cazar, corrí lejos y** cace unos alces y venados mientras veía el futuro de mi amiga todo era lo mismo, me sente en el césped y me quede contemplando al noche oscura, donde solo veía el rostro de bella el dia en el cual la conoci

*flash black*

Estábamos todos mirando como edward conversaba con bella, rosalie desaprobada todo esto, por miedo que algo pudiera pasarle a la familia, me levante de mi puesto y me dirija a edward mientras veía bella estaba atenta a la conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando llegue por eso se levanto de un susto al verme ¨edward por favor si¨ pensé sin mirarlo

-alice-dijo saludando y gruñendo a la vez

-edward-respondí

-alice, te presento a bella… bella, esta es alice-dijo mi hermanito haciendo un gesto informal con su mano

-hola, bella-dije mientras mis ojos brillaban de la emoción, mientras edward me dirigió una mirada sombría- es un placer conocerte al fin

-hola, alice-musito con timidez

-¿estás preparado?-pregunte

-casi- replico edward- me reuniré contigo en el coche

Me aleje de allí mientras veía como se despedían y las palabras que se dirigían.

*fin del flash black*

-bella-susurre mirando las estrellas las cuales me formaban el rostro de mi mejor amiga- te extraño


	3. octubre 3

Capitulo3: octubre 3

Una semana despues de haber recordado como conocía bella, volvía recordar muchas cosas más, pero lo único que no había recordado hasta ahora era su cumpleaños y la última vez que la vi

*flash black*

Todos esperábamos a bella, rose y emmett habían llegado ayer de su viaje de áfrica y emmett deseaba ver a su hermanita como él la llamaba, edward abrió la puerta y por ella entro bella

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA-dijimos todos sonriendo menos rosalie

Edward abrazo a bella por la cintura mientras se acercaban hacia nosotros, rose y emmett estaban a un lado, esme y carlisle se acercaba a bella, jasper estaba junto a mí y alejado de bella para no caer en tentación con su sangre.

-siento todo esto bella-susurro carlisle- no hemos podido contener a alice

Emmett se acerco a bella sonriendo mientras rosalie miraba con menos hostilidad a bella,

-no has cambiado en nada-dijo en tono burlón emmett-esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estas con la cara colorada como siempre

Emmett se rio y se giro para giñarme el ojo

-he salir un minuto-sonrió y despues miro a bella- o hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia

-lo intentare- bella sonrió

Es hora de abrir los regalos-cante, pase mi mano por su codo y la guie hacia la mesa donde estaba la mesa con regalos

-alice ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada-dijo

-pero no te escuche-dije sonriendo-ábrelos

Le entregue la caja del estereo que emmett instalo en la camioneta bella lo abrió y vio confusa la caja la movió y vio que no habia nada

-Mmm… gracias

Rosalie dejo salir una sonrisa y jasper se rio

-es un estéreo para tu coche- explique- emmett lo esta instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo

- gracias jasper, rosalie-dijo y un poco mas fuerte anidio- gracias emmett

Se escucho la carcajada explosiva de emmett mientras yo tomaba otro paquete de regalo

-abre ahora el de edward y mio-dije entregándole la caja

- lo prometiste- le dijo bella a edward justo cuando emmett iba entrando

-justo a tiempo – alardeo

- no me he gastado ni un centavo-dijo edward

- dámelo-dijo volviéndose hacia mi

Emmett se rio entre dientes y entonces paso algo que no pude ver a tiempo, bella trataba de abrir el regalo y se corto el dedo con el filo del papel

-¡maldita sea!-murmuro bella y todo paso muy rapido

-¡NO!-rugió edward

Mientras jasper se lanzaba contra bella

*fin del flash black*

-de nuevo recordándola-dijo rosalie

-si-dije- si no puedo ver su futuro por lo menos la recordare


	4. octubre 4

Capitulo4: octubre4

Había cazado lejos de los demás, solo por la visión que tuve, de charlie llevando a rene a forks, pero todo iba mal en peor, los meses que pasamos en delani fueron como un casi calmante ahora nos íbamos a Londres mientras que edward se había ido detrás de victoria, esme había comenzado a reparar una casa del siglo xvII

Todo seguía su curso aunque no se podía decir que era normal, emmett y rose se habían ido de luna de miel a parís, carlisle trabajaba de médico, esme reparando esta casa, jasper estudiaba filosofía mientras que yo me sentaba en mi habitación esperando tener una visón de ella

-has visto algo de bella- me pregunto una tarde esme cuando estábamos las dos sola

-si-susurre

-que viste-dijo

-nada lo de siempre-suspire- la pobre no come, no duerme ni se mueve por voluntad propia

-mi pobre niña-dijo

Despues de ese dia no volvimos a hablar de bella ya que a todos nos afectaba el tiempo pasaba y cada dia dolía mas el hecho de estar lejos de mi única amiga, hermana y casi cuñada que tenia, solo tengo la esperanza de que bella comience a mejorar de apoco y que no acepte a newton para salir


	5. noviembre

Capitulo5: noviembre 1

Los dias pasaban que para mi eran meses hace dos meses había estado en delani y ahora vivíamos en Londres, cerré mis ojos y tuve una visión de cómo bella escriba en un diario pero nunca la veía moverse suspire sentí a jasper colocarse a mi lado y mirarme

-que vez-dijo

-te lo dire pero no lo pienses-dije

-ok pero que es-dijo preocupado mirándome

-tengo visiones de bella-dije suspirando

-como esta-dijo jasper

-mal-suspire- está peor que edward, ella no come, no duerme parece un zombi

-pobre bella-dijo jazz abrazandome- si quieres podemos ir a echar una pequeña mirada y volver

-arias eso por mi-dije

-claro amor-dijo besándome

-sabes jas, bella me dijo que te digiera que no era culpa tuya-dije

-cuando te dijo eso- dijo el sorprendido

-el dia de su cumpleaños-dije

-bien vamosno antes de que se den cuenta-dijo

-si vamos-dije y nos fuimos corriendo a forks


	6. noviembre 2

Capitulo6: noviembre 2

Con jasper ya nos encontrábamos en pott angeles, a unos minutos de forks, pero para que no nos descubrieran nos tuvimos que comprar unas pelucas y lentillas, con jasper nos fuimos corriendo por el bosque hasta que llegamos al instituto donde la vimos a lo lejos, esta distinta a la última vez que la vi estaba igual a mis visiones, iba caminando con angela y Jesica asi que con jazz agudizamos nuestros oídos para escuchar un poco

-vamos bella deberías leer este libro-dijo Jesica- es de romance

- no gracias-dijo con una voz inexpresiva bella

No soporte escuchar su voz asi, a si que tome a jasper de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el aeropuerto para irnos donde la familia, bella estaba muy mal peor de lo que creía todo por culpa de edward yo se lo advertí, pero no me hizo caso

-jazz tu sentiste sus emociones-dije

-si, Jesica estaba enojada, angela preocupada pero el de bella no sentí nada-dijo mirándome

Suspire todo era culpa de edward se lo advertí y el no me hizo caso suspire y coloque mi cabeza en el hombro de jazz


End file.
